One Day At A Time
by GoldenGleek314
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for ten years now. Neither wanting to give up on each other, but their marriage is not at its best. They decide to go for a walk together to a nearby river in New York, and clear their heads. Based off of Sam Smith's song, "One Day At A Time."


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Klaine one-shot! This has been co-written with my cousin Aleah! Also a thank you to** ohmygleeme23 **for suggesting a similar scenario to this! Your idea definitely played a huge part in this! As always, I love reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

~Blaine's POV~

It was a long day at work. Even for a Friday things were very crazy at Dalton Academy. Luckily, the Warbler practice went by fast. This was due to most of my students being out sick. I had been exhausted with both my job and my marriage with Kurt, which wasn't going so well. Something just wasn't right between us two, and it bothered me deeply. Tonight our children, Davin and Hannah, were spending the night at their Uncle Finn's and Aunt Rachel's house. This is actually a good thing. It gives Kurt and I time to work our problems out.

I started hearing noises of the refrigerator opening and closing, so I put my things down heading in that direction.

"Kurt," I began, "Why are you packing up our family picnic basket? I thought the kids weren't going to be here tonight." I questioned.

Kurt gave me a small smile, looking up at me from what he was doing. "I know; this is just for the two of us. Figured we could go check out the Riverpark on the Twenty-ninth Street nearby." He was putting in sandwiches, some beers, and napkins. I have to admit, I wasn't sure what we would be doing this evening. However, this sounded like a great idea.

"I think it's a great idea. It's getting chilly so I'm going to change. Maybe that's where we should talk about _us_." I did a hand gesture to clarify what I meant by it. We shared a smile and I went to our bedroom to change. I put on some warm sweatpants and swapped out my work shirt for a shirt and my gray pullover hoodie. Kurt came in while I was changing to do the same.

He looked over at me when he was ready giving me a nod to clarify that he was. I returned the gesture with a smile, and we headed back to the kitchen to grab the picnic basket. We left our house and began our stroll. Kurt held the basket in one hand, while the other was in mine. I gently squeezed his as a sign of love, and he smiled again giving me a wink.

I grabbed my phone and earphones out of my pocket with my free hand, putting one in his ear and the other in mine. I pressed the Spotify app and put it on shuffle. The first song was a Katy Perry song and he laughed.

"I know, I know it's cheesy since she's my favorite singer, but I swear I pressed shuffle. You saw me!" I defended with a laugh.

"Your own Spotify knows how much you are a KatyCat? I'm surprised," He teased.

"Oh you hush, Little Monster." I mocked. A few other songs played in the background, and we hummed to them together. Then, a certain song came on during which Kurt looked at me. The look gave me a signal that we should sing along to it. I had to admit, it was explaining our current situation.

" _Let's turn off our phones tonight  
And rely on the stars  
We've been so lost lately  
We forgot who we are"_I sang first, knowing that Kurt would catch onto the conversational feel of the song.

" _But I got everything I need, baby  
In the palms of your touch  
In a world of dark distractions  
It can all get too much"_ Kurt finished the first verse with a signature shoulder shimmy to go with it. I find it amusing and cute so I blush. I rub my thumb slowly around his smooth hand.

" _So let's sit by an English river"_ We chorused, harmonizing perfectly together.

" _Til the water runs dry_ " Kurt caroled along

" _Can we light a cigarette  
And talk about days gone by?"_I pretended to have a cigarette in my hand, smoking it. That did get Kurt to laugh. I've missed being the man making my husband smile, he had a blush going big on both cheeks. I can't help wondering how we let everything go so wrong.

" _We're neither saints nor sinners  
So leave your history behind"_Kurt cried out

" _Let's grab a bottle and take it one day at a time"_ I handed him one of the bottles of beers and taking the other one for myself.

" _Take it one day at a time"_ We clinked the bottles together after opening it, and took sips. We let the song continue on its own for a while, with there being no words to it.

"We might need to… do what this song says," I suggested.

"We haven't… been ourselves for so long." Kurt started to tear up, "I just-"

" _I know you're feeling weighed down tonight  
And you can't find the breaks  
Every day is too long for you  
You are sworn to your fate_" I sang to him as if this verse was like an apology to him directly.  
" _But we got everything we need, baby  
In the memories we make  
In a world of reinventions  
It's never too late"_ Kurt serenaded back, grabbing my hand towards the end of the verse.

" _So let's sit by an English river  
_ ' _Til the water runs dry  
Can we light a cigarette  
And talk about days gone by?"_I took up this verse again, giving more passion to every word coming out from my mouth.

" _We're neither saints or sinners  
So leave your history behind  
Let's grab a bottle and take it one day at a time  
Take it one day at a time, mmm"_When he sings, I hope he still knows how much I still love his voice. Also how much I still love him.

" _Oh,..."_

" _so let's sit by an English river  
_ ' _Til the water runs dry  
There is nothing that we've done wrong  
That can't be made right"_

" _We're neither saints or sinners  
So leave your history behind  
Let's grab a bottle and take it.."_

" _Grab a bottle and take it.."_

" _Grab a bottle and take it one day at a time…"_ We both finished the last line of harmony. I pressed pause on my phone before the next song began. God knows how uncomfortable this would get depending on the next song.

We stayed silent for a moment. We were laying on the picnic blanket, looking up at the stars. His head was on my chest, and tears were rolling down his face. Kurt was the first to speak up. "I'm scared…"

"Hey, don't be." I responded smoothly, "We'll get through this, babe."

Kurt's head popped up from my chest, looking at me. His eyes let me know that he wasn't very hopeful. "How do you know that for a fact? I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I promise." I kissed him on the lips, and we started to enjoy our food. All we need is time and everything will be alright. After all, he will forever be the love of my life.

 **The End**


End file.
